


Blast from the Past

by carabrokes96



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carabrokes96/pseuds/carabrokes96
Summary: Caroline Richter goes to Camp Redwood with her twin brother Bobby to get some answers about her father. Along the way, she meets Xavier Plympton, a victim of her father's crimes.
Relationships: Montana Duke/Trevor Kirchner, Xavier Plympton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this season! It's not the best by any means, but I thought it was fun, and I thought that Xavier's character was tragic. I just wanted to give him a happy ending.

Caroline poured over the map in her lap, occasionally looking up at her brother. Bobby kept his gaze on the scenery that they were passing by, making idle conversation with their Uber driver. He had always been the more conversational one out of the two of them, and she preferred it that way. She looked back down and compared the map to the GPS on her phone and looked back up at Bobby.

"We should be getting close. Any minute now, and we'll be at Camp Redwood."

The driver scoffed. "Are you sure? I'm not seeing a Camp Redwood on my GPS."

Bobby nodded. "I'm sure, this is it."

The Uber stopped in front of an abandoned trail that led deeper into the forest. Caroline and Bobby grabbed their bags and both got out of the uber. "Don't forget to rate me five stars," the driver said as he drove off. Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes while Bobby snickered.

"You ready for this? This could be rough." Bobby looked over at his sister concerned.

"Bobby, we've come too far to back down now. We came here for answers, and I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

"I feel the same way. Let's go."

They both shouldered their knapsacks and started hiking up the trail.

"This area is so gorgeous. It's a wonder that so many horrible things could happen at such a beautiful place." Caroline took in her surroundings and breathed in the fresh air. This place felt like almost heaven, and if she didn't know about its dark past, she probably would have thought it was heaven. 

"I know. It's hard to believe that our dad was involved with those things." 

"Do you really think he did it? Like, do you think our dad killed all those people?"

"Who else could it have been Caroline? He was found guilty by a jury."

"I don't know. The 70's were fucked up, it could have been anyone really."

Bobby sighed. "I don't know Caroline. I don't know if he did it. But I have a feeling we're gonna find out everything we're wanting to find out and more."

"You really think so? I've been scared that this trip would be for nothing."

"It's not for nothing. Come on, would I lead you astray?"

Caroline laughed and smacked his arm with the map. "You have before Bobby boy. Need I remind you who convinced me to spike the punch at senior prom? It certainly wasn't Becky Lebowitz."

Bobby laughed and shoved her lightly. "You would have done that anyway, with or without my guidance."

They continued on the trail in a comfortable silence until they reached the Camp Redwood sign. It looked beaten up and run down, and Caroline imagined the rest of the camp looked similar. "This is it. You ready Bobby?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

They both crossed over the threshold together, and Caroline immediately noticed a shift in the air. It seemed more tense somehow, like the crimes of the past lingered in the air. "Should we split up? Maybe we can cover more ground if we each go in opposite directions."

"I don't know if that's the best idea. Did you bring your gun?"

Caroline groaned. "Yes Bobby, I brought my gun. I brought a knife too. I'll be safe, I promise."

"Okay. We'll meet up at the docks, okay? How about we meet up an hour from now?"

"Sounds good. I'll set my timer now." Caroline opened her phone and set the time for an hour, and then hugged Bobby. "If you need me, scream as loud as you can and I'll come running, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Same for you though." Bobby patted her back and then let her go.

Caroline turned around and started heading for the camp canteen, taking in the sights and sounds around her. The camp was clearly run down, and it was set up for what looked like a music festival, even after all these years. There were banners and merchandise hanging from metal cages, and she shuddered at the slashes in both. She grabbed her knapsack more tightly and headed straight for the cafeteria. She saw graffiti on the walls of the cabins and clear signs of vandalism, such as windows being broken in. Her gaze was everywhere but in front of her, and suddenly she felt herself running into someone and they both fell.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. God, I'm such a clutz." Caroline scrambled to get back up and help up whoever she had knocked down.

"It's okay, it happens." Caroline heard a smooth male voice, silky, almost like honey. The stranger grabbed her hand and stood, and she finally got a good look at him. He was handsome, with smooth skin, a chiseled jawline and cheekbones. He had blue eyes and blonde coifed hair with a single lock hanging in front of his forehead. His left ear bore a cross earring, like George Michael. He wore a light blue shirt and a belted pair of shorts, socks, and sneakers. He was one of the most beautiful men Caroline had ever seen.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The stranger said in a snarky tone. He didn't seem annoyed however, more like he was amused.

"Sorry, sorry. God, you must think I'm a creep." Caroline panicked and looked down.

"Not at all dollface. We don't get visitors here often, especially not ones as pretty as you."

Caroline sputtered, clearly flustered as her cheeks turned bright red.

"I'm Xavier Plympton. And you are?"

"Me? Uhh, I'm, um, un, errr..."

"Are you always this articulate?" Xavier smirked, blatantly looking her up and down.

"Caroline, I'm Caroline." She finally got it out, and she tried so hard not stammer at him. He probably already thought she was an idiot.

"Nice to bump into you Caroline. Why are you here all alone?"

"Oh, I'm not alone," she chuckled nervously.

"Oh really? You seem awfully lonely to me. Do you need a chaperone to keep you company? If so I'm free," Xavier said slyly, inching closer to her. "Especially for someone as gorgeous as you."

"I'm here with my brother, we just split up to cover more ground."

"Oh, your brother, huh? Is he as much of a looker as you?"

"Why would I know anything about that?"

Xavier laughed. "I suppose you're right. Why'd you and your brother come all the way out here anyway?"

"We're looking for answers about our father. Do you know anything about him?"

"Well who's your father?"

"Benjamin Richter?"

Xavier paused and paled. "You have to get out of here right now. You're not safe. Come on, I'll take you to Montana and Trevor. Hopefully they've found your brother before anyone else did."

Xavier grabbed her hand and started leading her to a cabin. "What year is it?"

"2019, why?"

Xavier looked shocked, and then swallowed and nodded. "Jesus, 30 years?"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"I don't wanna sit here and chit chat out in the open. I'll explain when you're somewhere safe, is that okay with you princess?" he asked in a snarky tone.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand. "This was incredibly boneheaded, you know that right? You and your brother just thought 'Hm, I guess we should take a little field trip to a place where 40 people have been butchered, that sounds like fun!' God, what happened to people that they're this dumb in 2019?"

Caroline pulled out of his grasp angrily. "It wasn't like that! We knew it could be dangerous, so we came prepared. I have a gun asshole, and if I think you're gonna hurt me, I won't be afraid to use it!"

Xavier looked at her, slightly impressed. "Well aren't you just a spitfire? Believe me dollface, I'm not the one you wanna waste your bullets on." He tried to grab her again, and she stepped to the side.

"I can walk by myself, I'm not a damsel in distress you know."

"Suit yourself sweetheart. You're one of the only women who wouldn't want these hands on her."

Caroline scoffed. "God, you're such a pig."

Xavier grinned. "I know. Isn't it great?" He looked at the sky, and Caroline could tell he was trying to mask his unease. "Come on, sky's getting dark. Let's get you to Montana and Trevor before the sun sets."

Caroline sighed and followed him to the cabin, and saw her brother in the window. He was standing with a blonde woman with teased hair, and a dark haired man with a weird mustache.

"Bobby!" Caroline walked in the cabin and hugged her brother.

"Hey, there you are! I was worried about you. Cara, this is Montana, and Trevor. They live here I guess?"

"Yep!" Montana popped the "P" as she was digging through Bobby's bag when she found a gun. "Ooh, you came here with protection!"

"Hey, whoa! Watch where you're aiming that thing you psycho!" Caroline ducked out of the way, unfortunately directly into Xavier's arms. 

"Come on shoot me! It'll be fun!"

"What? No, I'm not gonna do that!"

"Come on! Just lift your hand and -" with that, Montana pulled the trigger and collapsed back as she shot herself.


End file.
